Shippuden: Uncovering The History of the Clan and Juubi
by Lord Pwell
Summary: Set aftermath of Pein s invasion.After returning to Konoha from a mission, a shinobi begun to look for more answers about his clan and Juubi. What are those secrets? Can the shinobi save the world after exposing the history of Juubi and his clan so that the Allied Army defeat Tobi/Uchiha Obito or will it fail? Pairings unknown but there will be a hint of it. Not Yaoi. One-shot
1. Prologue

" _Hello I`m Alpha Liege,one of the new writers and welcome to my newest and first story of Naruto . The story will involve some sort of recalling events in B.P(Before Peace aka Before the Sage of Six Paths was born). But right now it`s one-shot at the moment, if you readers think this story deserves to continue playing please tell me via PM(This rule applies only for those people who have accounts. To those people who don`t have a account and want to contact me, just create a account and do the following account is free) and review So once again, thank you for reading and enjoy as you give some suggestive ideas that you see fit in this story via PM"_

_- Alpha Liege  
_

Disclaimer : The Liege does not own Naruto except Original Characters, weapons, and some original ideas.

Oh before you forget, this is not a SELF-INSERT. As for the pairings, well you`ll see

"Reading Icha Icha gives you benefits for real. I have done it with...you know* perverted giggle*"- Character talking

"_**Their fantasies will explode once I use my demonic genjutsu on those perverts like Pervy Sage "- Jutsu/Ancient spells(lost arts)/Demonic power**_

"_When will you reply to your crush`s love confession, cousin? She accepts you for everything" - Character thought_

_**(When, What, Oh ****)- Time Skip/Place**_

* * *

**Shippuden: The History of the Clan and Juubi Revealed**

**Prologue(Unbeta`ed)**

_**[Leaf Assassination Squad HQ, Konoha]**_

Let`s see..According to ancient text, during the age of ancestors, there were no word such as peace and chaos.

Many people in some have worked for their living and lifestyle. This situation is also the same as people who lives in their respective clan`s camp with the addition of intesive training. Many people today at the present didn`t know the history of the said clan and their respective bloodlines. So here`s the answer, the bloodline came from demons. The bloodline came from a demon because the clan founder of the clan is a demon along with its clansmen.

Many idiots errr..civilians in Hidden Leaf, who don`t understand any crap about sealing, believe that all demons are blood-thirsty and wicked, unfortunately for them, it`s not true. Unlike them, I don`t judge the book from its cover. As for myself, I`ve known them thanks to classified AA-ranked missions like escorting Uzumaki Naruto, gathering information from Kumo under the alias which I commonly use even as a member of Fire Vanguards Ayasaki Gin, a free-lance crimson swordsman and bounty hunter who serve under Fire Capital, and my tenant 9-tailed Arctic Fox, another bijuu, who merged with me thus making me a hanyou which Hokage-jiji(Sarutobi Hiruzen) when he was alive put it as classified SS-rank information. From what I heard , according to fake poser Uchiha Madara aka Uchiha Obito, Kakashi-san`s team mate thought to be dead alias Tobi who got this information from thought-to-be-dead-but-not-until-Third Ninja War Uchiha Madira, former leader of arrogant as..I mean wicked and greedy pricks(Uchiha Clan) who got 100 inch pole struck in their arse even though only a few escaped from this curse as I call it "The Curse of Hatred", which I learned from , came from the Sage`s oldest son, the Uchiha ancestor.

According to him, there was a about mountain-size ten-tailed demon called Juubi whose real name is unknown to him which got me wide eyed.

"_That beast`s name is unknown yet other bijuu have their names given by the Sage himself after he created them from the Juubi`s yokai using his **Creation of Everything **jutsu_**. **_Maybe I should look for ancient text about a history of my clan that involves Juubi or something else that has connection with the Juubi in my clan`s library." I thought_

Maybe that thought of mine will work and hopefully discovering the history of my clan, who knows it will happen good, am I right?.

When I went out in HQ as I bid farewell to Ibiki-sensei, a good friend of my father, who is my mentor in interrogation and to my comrades, there was this thing struck in my mind for some unknown reason. Oh well..Village duties first right? Who knows it will not be worst hopefully?

_**GRRR!**_

"_Oh that one. It seems I forgot to take lunch. Oh well, To the Ichiraku!"_I thought as I continued to continued my _walk of awesomeness to_ the Ichiraku, as I jokingly called it using one of my developed and well-known jutsu which I earned one of my titles in the battle and make the enemies probably tremble from me in sight "The Sword Flash of Konoha", the name of the Jutsu if you ask me is called _**Soul Step**__. _That jutsu I developed was inspired from one of Yondaime-sama aka the Yellow Flash`s _**Flying Thunder God**_.

Before I continue explaining my signature jutsu, let me introduce myself to audience. My name is Izumi-Senju Saizo, a clan heir who is under CRA status and a former ANBU captain. The things I like are ramen, kenjutsu, fuinjutsu, human anatomy, my childhood friends Uzumaki Fukune and Yamada Utae, and the thing I formerly I dislike which I like now, Icha Icha. The things I dislike are rapist, arrogant people, pedophiles, people who don`t know the difference between the kunai and the scroll. Oh before you ask, yes I`m one of the experts in seals. My hobbies are training, hanging around with my friends, creating new seals, writing, and sparring with my younger brother. My dream is to restore my clan , be a clan head and have a good family.

To answer your question, yes I am in fact a Senju in blood. If you want to know why, I descended from Nidaime-sama. Contrary to the belief, Nidaime-sama is in fact a married person. He married my great grandmother(A/N: have I done it right? If not, correct me. It`s a thing about family).

And to answer why I like reading Icha Icha, because I can apply those _handful tips __once you`re on the bed. It happened when _ me and Fukune-chan are alone.

_**[Somewhere in The Arena, Heaven(?)]**_

Somewhere in The Arena, a place where all heroes can fight all day and night without getting tired and surely won`t get hungry, a white-haired man clad in blue clan war -era armor who was about to cast _**Water Release: Great End Jutsu**_, sneezed which caused the Royal Rumble(free-for-all) participants stop fighting and stared at the said man

"ACHOO! Somebody is talking about me. Possibly one of my great grandkids or someone I know discovered that I leave a Senju legacy" Senju Tobirama said, aka the Second Fire Shadow,one of the greatest Water jutsu users and a well-known swordsman during his time

"What do you mean by that?" asked Senju Hashirama, the man clad in red clan war-era armour, his older brother aka the First Shadow and the said man who is known for his ability to restrain Bijuu using Wood Release

"I am married and yes, had a child before I died" said Tobirama

"What you`re married!" yelled all participants even his older brother(Momochi Zabuza, one of them. If you know what I am talking about) all their jaws dropped on the ground.

This reaction caused the Second Fire Shadow smirk, within his mind the chibi version of him is laughing at their ridiculous and possibly priceless reaction.

_**[Outside the Leaf Assassination HQ,near the place where the lumbers are gathered]**_

Back to my explaination, my all-range non-offensive jutsu does not require a kunai : it requires speed, and chakra. The only drawback of the said jutsu is that it takes a lot of stamina and one of the reasons why I had intensive speed-stamina training with my one of my ANBU friends. Wait did I forgot to hide my face `cos of that? Well never mind I already had my custom ANBU mask with slitted eyeholes on just to hide my real face, which I clearly remembered made young ladies ages around 12-25 blush.

"Time for RAMEN!" I yelled out disturbing the busy people in the village who at the moment suffer from the Akatsuki`s figurehead, Uzumaki Nagato alias Pain, **as** I continue my walk via _**Soul Step**_

During my take off, I could`ve sworn someone said a thing fact about the village hero(Naruto) which I cannot help but smile because he is the Yondaime-sama`s son which I figured out recently from my dad`s journal and the similarities between them and possibly the said person is following me.

From what my guardian said before he went to mission along with the Squad of 20, my Otou-san was a clan leader of Izumi clan, a clan who specializes in kenjutsu and fuinjutsu. His name is Izumi Koji, the Black Swordsman of Konoha and one of Yondaime-sama`s team members under the leadership of Jiraiya-sama, one of the Legendary Three, The Legendary Super Pervert, my sensei in fuinjutsu and Pervy Sage. He died along with the clan during me and my younger twin brother`s birth. Before he died, he named Kazama Toshi, one of his students, to be me and my brother`s guardian.

_**[A few minutes later, Ramen Ichiraku]**_

After I arrived in the place, I took a seat in the center. Ichiraku Teuchi, the owner of the restaurant, who is around the age 40 something or so appeared. He is the owner of this place and a person who introduced Uzumaki Naru-

"_What!?" I thought ,"Uzumaki? He got the same last name as Fukune-chan. I thought Uzumaki have red hair?I knew that he has the look of his father. If it`s possible,they might be related. I think I`ll need to get more information about it by any means or should I just wait once Naruto-san`s heritage revealed to this village once he`s strong enough"_

Damn it, I should have noticed that. I think I`ll stick to the plan. Maybe? Maybe not?

"-kun" a voice said

Is someone calling me? Wait that voice it`s Ayame-nee`s

"Hi Ayame-nee, I just came back from a A-rank mission" I said

"Hello Saizo-kun, how`s the mission going?"asked Ayame

Ichiraku Ayame, aged 16-17, the only daugther of Teuchi.

Oh yeah I just came back from mission yesterday. That mission is a huge success. The mission was to eliminate the remaining Gato-teme`s henchmen around the elemental nations. It took me around 3 months to hunt them done.

I`m glad that Gato-teme is gone or else I will kill him with an excuse of side mission and kill the wicked and justice to innocent. That scenario also applies to my nindo.

"It`s a success. The henchmen are all dead. I can`t believe it took so long to track them alone." I replied with a look that clearly says it`s not bad to track them all at the same at once. If you were to ask me what`s my rank in Bingo Book, it`s S-rank I think. And no they don`t know my real name and my entire face is covered with my customized modified ANBU.

"Oh, so what`s your order?"asked the waitress

" 4 bowls of beef ramen and 4 bowls of vegetable ramen, please" I ordered

"Pops 4 bowls of beef and 4 bowls of vegetable ramen"

"Coming right up" the said man called out

Ichiraku Teuchi, a man who is 47 years old. A Retired Ninja. He was known as "The Hell Chef" during his active service to Hokage-jiji. At present, the owner of Ramen Ichiraku and currently a Ramen Chef

I`m glad that I can hide my tails and ears using a multi-layered genjutsu or else the idiots will think that I was corrupted by a _demon_. Idiots calling him a demon and beating up. Those idiots are the demons not him..Oh well that`s the past, can`t blame them for not knowing any crap about seals.

Talking about seals..Yondaime-sama himself is a seal master. He is the Hokage. What kind of leader would he be if he would call his subordinate`s newborn child just to create a new jinchuuriki? No way in hell he would do that. He is known for his justice or something that describes a good person, so that means he will rather use his only son for that, am I right?

During my days in ANBU when I was a FNG( CENSORED New Guy), I`ve prevented many assassination attempts on Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto or else the Kyuubi will be freed. I`m not even sure that the Kyuubi is a fox or vixen. Maybe soon that fella will reveal his/her gender. Who knows he is a she.

"_I`m so tired right now " ,_I thought,"_I should have done that mission faster so that I can help Pervy Sage infiltrate Ame."_

I casted a 5-layered genjutsu around myself so that I can change my uniforms including my mask with a ANBU-style jounin vest, black ANBU pants, a face guard-like headband(Normally I don`t use it that much. It doesn`t look good on me when I displled my genjutsu just to show my true form), a pair of black combat gloves, a black ANBU armoured boots and finally my one of my weapons, Blood Executioner which I hung it in my back. Blood Executioner is a wakizashi that has crimson red blade and black sword guard. It is made up of Kitsune Steel, which is located in the Frozen Valley, somewhere near the Nine Den, summoning realm. Kitsune Steel is not your everyday common metals; it is a metal that is hard as a diamond itself and can be found only in summoning realm.

That mask of mine gives anyone a heart attack everytime I look at them which I why I don`t want to say about it. Who knows what will happen once I describe it.

When I was about to take off my mask, I could`ve sworn I`ve sensed a familiar chakra signatures coming this way around a minute. Scratch that..it`s possibly around 20-25 seconds. Damn it I have to hurry. It`s getting nearer in 5..4..3..OH CRAP..2..Finally I removed my mask and sealed it within the hidden part of the vest..1. Few that`s close, I wonder how will they react once they knew my other ego.

In my mind, a chibi version of me is doing a gallop-like dance move with a music that does not exist in this world but really exist in other world ** (Gangnam Style by Psy. Which I do not own). **Haha, poor things, only a few know my face beneath the mask. I better stop doing it now.

After a moment or a second to me, I realized that the familiar chakra signatures are here a minute is that..I turned off the genjutsu around,which in turned revealed my spiky medium white hair just in time to see the Yondaime-sama`s only son and a familiar Hyuga. WAIT a minute is my blue eyes lying to me or another genjutsu?

I scanned the whole area and tried to dispelled everything which resulted none. So that means...

Could it be a date? A reply to her confession and they`re going out? I don`t know.. I`ll rather see both of it. It hurts if I got rejected right?(A/N: It happened to me for real and I don`t want to talk about my past)

"Here are your orders, Saizo-kun." the waitress said as she placed my orders in my side

How troublesome, I should have visited Fukune-chan earlier, maybe later.

"Ayame-nee, how`re you and Kakashi-taichou doing?" I teased

The result if you ask was quite simply, she stopped walking and blushed cherry red which I commonly found in the said Hyuga girl and now her little sister(Hanabi).

Kakashi-taichou was my ANBU squad captain. I took his place as a captain when he left the ANBU just to train the poor fated team 7. If you were to question why? Checkmate and here`s my reason why.. Because after figuring out the truth behind the Massacre, he decided to destroy my home where all my precious people whom I meant to protect and in turn protect me along with others.

The Uchiha Massacre is a classified S-rank given to Uchiha Itachi in order to prevent his clan to take over the village and he should not left his so called _foolish brother_ alive due to the present situation right now.

Thanks to another traitor who got brainwashed by Uchiha Madara-teme(Uchiha Obito), Tobi/Obito unveiled the story behind it which made Sas-uke put his hatred on the village with a purpose to destroy everything.

If only there were such thing as time travel, I`ll prevent these bad scenarios to happen. Maybe I`ll force that _Tobi _to do that by any means.

"Ummm..it`s not what you t-t-t-think, o-o-o-o-kay Saizo-kun?" stuttered the waitress

No progress at all..I think it`s just crush case. Her cute stuttering reminds me of Utae-chan when we were not going out and now we`re officially going out. I wonder how is she now.

_**(Somewhere in the Village)**_

A kunoichi with medium-length dark brown hair and emerald green eyes sneezed

_**(Back to Ramen Ichiraku)**_

I`m glad Fukune-chan understood the CRA. I cannot just break the one of their hearts and sure I`m glad that I`m under CRA.

"I don`t believe it at all. Because it`s written on your face, Believe it" I teased her knowing who were watching this

Somewhere in the roof top, I could have swore that my brother was laughing at Ayame-nii`s reaction thanks to my sensory skills. My younger brother`s name is Senju-Izumi Shin. He`s a self proclaimed master assassin and specializes in Espionage/Stealth & Assasination and Seals.

I digged in everything while enjoying _my ramen _and at the same listening to conversation. No one touches my ramen or else something bad will happen to you like beat the face out of you..just name it

Looking for ancient text about the origin of my clan is troublesome. Once again a friend of mine who is a member of Nara clan is correct. After I`m done eating, I should go to the library in Izumi clan compound seeing that according to my guardian, is one of the oldest kind since it existed before the first Kami no Shinobi existed and has a large collection of texts.

Oh well, time to say hello to my possible relative(?). I turned around and gave a person who I protected , friendly wave

"Naruto-san, over here" I said only for the said blond hear it

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, 15 years old, also known as The Number One Unpredictable Ninja, The Fourth`s son and The New Toad Sage. His hobbies are training, eating ramen, maybe sealing? No new info yet about him..Let me continue; Dislikes are minutes to cook ramen, people hurting his precious people..His precious people,,hmm not bad, he got it the same as mine...Relationship status unknown..No idea about it . He`s unpredictable so I better see the interesting things or something.

Our hero sat beside me on the left and the Hyuga heiress sat near beside him.

"_Thing to do possibly just in case of back to the path scenario: [1] prevent the teme getting a hickey from a Pedophile; if that fails, kill and burn his body, [2] play a good matchmaker between him and the Hyuga heiress like make them friends earlier if they`re going out and dating, [3] prevent the deaths of Hokage-jiji, Pervy sage, Asuma-san..just someone really important to me ,[4]Force Pervy Sage to do his godfather duty to Naruto [5] Kill Uchiha Obito..." _I mentally thought

Too bad the list will might be possibly longer due to a circustamnces. Troublesome things indeed. I think I`ll need more help and hopefully bring _him _and his son into this. In order to this, I have to create a complex Resurrection seal and put it in his body. When that time comes, the looks of that brainwashed Obito-san will be quite amusing.

"Hey Naruto-san, how`re you today? I just recently came back from A rank mission "I said

"I`m good. Everyone in the village accepts me now after I defeated Pain." the said hero replied

I gripped my hands as I felt my anger rose due to _Civilian_ council denying him almost everything in the past. I think I`ll put that plan along with my list: Threaten the Civilian council in order to lessen their power over Shinobi-related affairs. They are the Civilian Council. They don`t have the right on Shinobi Affairs. Only Shinobi council can do that, not those idots.

"So who`s the person next to you? Is she the Hyuga clan heiress, daugther of Hyuga Hiashi-sama, the clan head of Hyuga?" I asked

The said Hyuga girl nodded, confirming that question. 2 bowls left, wow new record for me.

"Yes she is. Her name is Hyuga Hinata. Before you ask, yes we`re officially going out and her father along with the council approved it" the blonde along the heiress who is now blushing, smiled.

That`s kinda surprising and didn`t see it coming. I think Naruto-san either pass the trial or Hiashi-sama unveiled Naruto-san`s heritage or Naruto-san found out that his Otou-san is Yondaime-sama and told the Hyuga clan council about it and approved it. From what I`ve read from my father`s journal, My otou-san is good friends with her father and Yondaime-sama. During that time, they`re members of Team Jiraiya.

"Nice meeting you Hinata-sama. I`m Senju Izumi Saizo, a clan heir of Senju-Izumi clan and one of former ANBU guards who protect Naruto-san during his early years. And Congrats Naruto-san" I replied with a kind smile

"Thank you Saizo-san..WHAT you`re a freaking SENJU and related to Tsunade-baachan? AND one of those masked good guys that Hokage-jiji sent during my childhood" replied the surprised Naruto

I nodded in reply

"Yes I am a Senju in blood. Actually when I went to the tower three years ago after I came back from B-rank mission with my team, she told me to call her baa-chan. I really find it ironic to protect you ,one of my precious people from the actions done by Civilians in the past...seeing I`m the age as you two and the rest of the 11 " I continued as I put on a friendly smile in a quiet tone only for Naruto and Hinata to hear my lineage. I meant only them

"Ano, Saizo-kun, what happened to your clan?" asked the Hyuga heiress

This question I suppose cannot make me answer seeing that I don`t like to recall what happened in the past which is tragedy to my clan

"Saizo-san, are you okay?" asked the concerned village hero

I`ve felt something in my eyes. When I inspect it, it`s a tear. In order for them to understand more about me, I gave a secret Leaf ANBU hand signal that translates comrade near my position appear before me

"_He truly was a ANBU"_ thought both of them

**(Rooftop Of Random Building Near the Ramen Ichiraku Restaurant. )**

A person wearing gray Assassin clothes(Assassin Clothes from Assassin`s Creed. Which by the way, don`t own it) is watching the whole interaction in the said restaurant from his brother`s teasing to meeting one of his friends. His name is Senju Izumi Shin, a ninja who works in Leaf Assassination Squad and self proclaimed master asassin.

"_I`m glad I captured those moments with my hidden camera and a voice recorder which I put somewhere inside Saizo-nii`s vest which I`m glad he agree with our prank . Kukuku, can`t wait to see Kakashi-taichou`s face once I show these babies along with voice recording" _thought the younger brother

He was watching the whole scene, until he saw one of Leaf ANBU hand signal, a gesture done by his older brother. When he take a closer look, he saw that his brother`s seemed a bit gloomy.

Knowing his older brother very well, he knew that his onii-san doesn`t want to talk about the past along with the tragedy of their clans.

"_Onii-sama, I will help you by answering their questions in your stead. Brothers always look after themselves." _he thought, as he appeared beside his brother via Flash step, his recently created jutsu. Unknown to him, his appearance, surprised his brother`s two companions

**(Back to Ramen Ichiraku)**

A gray blur appeared beside me. I`m glad that he`s here. Surprising my companions, seeing another fellow nin appear in a surprising way.

I really don`t like talking about bad things happened in the past. I don`t want that thing happen again. I think I should move on the past and see the future.

"Hello onii-sama" the voice of the gray blur said, revealing his spiky black medium length hair after he took off his hood covering his face

"Yo Shin, can you please answer their questions? You know that _one _question. I`m aware that you watched the whole thing from the start. You know what " I asked, with a little hint of sadness

"Of course Onii-sama. Before I do that, let me introduce myself to your companions. I`m Senju Izumi Shin, Saizo-nii-sama`s younger twin brother. I have many likes and many dislikes. Well I have many hobbies. And my dream is none of your business" deadpanned Shin in Kakashi-taichou like tone

I tried to cover my laugh because my brother perfectly copied taichou`s voice including the way he introduced himself

"_All we know is that he`s Saizo-san/-kun`s younger brother" thought Naruto and Hinata_

"_Naruto-kun, it`s me Kyuubi, please forgive me for what I`ve done to your village. I was under control of the orange mask member" said the female voice via mental link_

"_Kyuubi, you`re a vixen? I thought you`re a fox?" replied the blond hero via mental link_

"_Yes I`m a vixen, the whole tough guy act is just a part of my mask. Forgive me for that" said the female voice via mental link_

"_Okay I forgive you for your actions. Do you have name?" replied the blond hero_

"_Yes I`m Kurama. Please call me Kira. Naruto-kun, I have a favor to ask?" asked the female voice via mental link _

"_Shoot it" said the latter_

"_Please kill the orange masked man. You`re father is right, that orange mask put that genjutsu on me and truly I did not attacked the village in my own will. In return, I`ll allow you completely use my chakra and coorperate with you" _

"_Kira-chan, it`s a deal . Believe it"_

_Unknown to him, the vixen blushed hard when he called him a -chan . _

"_By the way, I`ve sense a yokai chakra in those two brothers. I think they`re kind of what we call a hanyou"_

"_Should I tell those two about it?Maybe I will just wait for them once they`re prepared to reveal their real forms."_

_The vixen nodded in agreement._

"Naruto-san can you please stop talking to your tenant for a while and please stay attention to me?" said Shin

The latter nodded

"Our entire clan died 15 years during our birth. That tragedy was caused by another tailed demon who got manipulated by a Iwa nin using his clan`s doujutsu. That doujutsu has the ability to control everything as in everything. He was also responsible for killing Otou-san and Okaa-san. I`m glad that me and onii-sama got our revenge by killing him along with his family two years ago. That man`s name was Kazu, a A-rank missing nin. By the way, onii-sama doesn`t like to talk about his past unless he moved on" continued Shin

Which I nodded in agreement. I think I`m done here, time for him to make him pay up. I looked around grabbing any opportunity.

When I noticed nobody was looking at me, I vanished into thin air via Seal marker placed in the library. Oh by the way before I vanished, I put a note there on the table

**(Library,Clan Compound)**

I appeared in a blur in the entrance. The library itself was quite a shocker. It has many collection of books, scrolls and texts.

"_My clan really does live up in reputation. I thought they were kidding me or just exaggerating. I wonder when did they existed?" _I thought

I scanned around the the first ten bookshelves and found none. The books I saw there are The Legend of Gutsy Ninja, Beginner`s Guide of Sealing, Book of Ice Release.. Ah the Book of Ice Release, it`s handy reference too. It helps you a lot with a thing related to Ice Release like chakra nature manipulation training; something like that.

I continued my search till I found something that caught in my eyes..When I read the title of the book, it got me wideyed.

" History of Namikaze Clan : The Beginning by Namikaze Kenji " thus the title says.

Namikaze clan? I thought it`s just a myth? If not myth, legend? Maybe I`ll show this book to Naruto-san when I visit him once I`m done uncovering the connection between my clan and the Juubi. I turned on all security seals covering the whole compound. Only those who I truly trust can pass if not they will be frozen with a A-rank Ice element jutsu.

Haha I set this thing up. NOT. As I held a file in my hand entitled "The Master Plan"

I feel my prankster senses tingling. Something funny will happen in 5..4..3..

**(Ramen Ichiraku)**

Meanwhile Naruto had finished introducing Senju-Izumi Shin as Izumi Shin to the rest of 11.

"Are you single?" said the only female blond of the 11(guess who?)

"Nope" replied. When he turned around looking for his onii-sama, he noticed something in seat of his onii-sama, who is now in the library

"Hmm, what`s this ?" he picked it up, "A note left by who?". When he was about to read, he could`ve sworn that he heard someone is holding a frying pan who the said person is indeed in front of him

"You pay up" said Teuchi, brandishing his 'weapon'. Damn that "frying pan-sama" is truly a effective weapon and double damn the spirit of " _Hell Chef_" is still there

"_Onii-sama! You shall pay for this" he thought aloud_

When he was about to pay up, Naruto read the instruction of the note aloud

"To my fellow comrade, please insert your chakra here on the seal matrix if you saw our village hero and the guy who wears the gray assassin clothes in Ramen Ichiraku"

When he noticed there`s a seal in it, he looked at it for a moment.

"_Judging by its design, this seal is a complex one. I did not know that Saizo-san is a seal master?" _

Naruto did what it said. He insert his chakra on the matrix. The matrix glowed and released a yellow flash, temporarily blinding everyone. After the yellow flash is gone, a holographic person appeared standing in the place of note. A person standing there is a young man 15 years of age, clad in his outer battle attire( Dark blue ANBU vest, black ANBU pants, a pair of black , a wakisashi, and a customized Fox ANBU mask with slitted eyeholes and three purple whiskers on each side of the mask). When holographic projection removed his mask, He has a WAIT a minute, that projection is Sh-

"Hello there. I`m Izumi Saizo, Shin`s older twin brother. Brother don`t think of getting me. If it weren`t for my sensory skills during those days, you won`t have any _damages _with your other female friends" said the holographic projection of the said brother in a nice guy pose

When the projection of his brother mentioned _damages, _Shin blushed furiously(A/N: Cannot explain that in this prologue.. Maybe I will if you give me a chance)

"By the way Naruto-san, I`ll be giving you a history book tomorrow. The history book is very important to you and you must read it. Please take good care of _her_. Hmm, I`m low on chakra right now so that means my time here is almost up. By the way I saw a ghost, right behind you Naruto-san Nice meeting you guys..About the mission, let`s say I killed all henchmen of Gato-teme`s "

With that the projection disappeared

**(Back Library,Clan Compound)**

"_Damn, I should have put up more chakra there"_ I thought smiling_," maybe I will"_

When I stared the bookshelf, I finally finished my sub mission. Yes that`s right I found the book that I was looking for. That book as I held it with a smile, is entitled "History of the World by Uzumaki Gen, Namikaze Ken, and Izumi Kota"

Looks like it will when I read it, it will be fun. The Game has just begun.

Prologue End

* * *

Alpha Liege: Like I said, there will be no overpowered Ocs and no self inserts. The Original Characters(like Senju-Izumi Saizo) is not overpowered and he has a weakness..He`s strong because he has good teachers. As for the parings here, you`ll find out soon if you convice me to continue it. By the way, one of the pairings are revealed above, if you got it correct well congrats I`m a fan of that pairing. Remember : This story is a one-shot. If you convince me to continue it, I`ll do it. Plus I really need some omake, well please suggest any good omake idea( no yaoi. I`ll rather hooked up with a girl rather than a guy, no offence yaoi fans) via PM and I`ll give you a credit for it. Man writing a First POV is a bit torublesome. See you guys later.


	2. Announcement of Plans

Not a Update

Seeing that there is not that much reviews in this story, I decided to do a remake version of it as a new story and hopefully a better one. The pairings of remake version is NaruHina. It will not solely focused on my OC.

Seems like Kishimoto`s redeemed himself by showing a hint of NaruHina(I better hope that one is a cannon pairing) but hey I`m sad that he killed Neji. Thinking about it made me think about starting a new time travel story, so what do you guys think?

I have another announcement : I will be taking part of wacko12`s ' Revenge' challenge so that means there will be a new NaruHina story. So far I`ve heard that wacko12 copied devilxknight86`s one of the story chapters, I guess I have to be careful and try to be original as I can.

As for my 2013`s request, please at least read one of my story and let me know what you think of it

Signing out,

Alpha Liege

aka Lunaris


End file.
